majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Yagi
|image = MajisukaGakuen3_Yagi_Mongoose.jpg |gender = female |series = |school = Prison HOPE |affinity = Team Mongoose |1st = A Dozen Tears (silhouette) Don't Touch My Friend (first full appearance) |last = Ponkotsu Blues |episode = 9 (Season 3) |actress = }} , prisoner No. E-0248, is a primary character in . She is the sadistic partner of Messhi, and is kept in check only by the genius girl. She is portrayed by . Fictional Biography A Dozen Tears Yagi first appeared when An'nin was punishing Bunker for her mistake. Her silhouette was seen beside Messhi, who was holding her chain. Don't Touch My Friend with her partner becoming interested in Paru, Yagi went with her to see the new Team Habu leader in an attempt to start a war between their respective teams. When verbal provocation failed, Messhi released Yagi and started attacking Paru, in which the girl evaded quickly. Yagi was about to get a clean hit when she was stopped by Messhi, as she knows that if they were the first one to hit, that would mean that they were the ones intending to start the war. Annoyed that she was stoped, when Paru said that she doesn't have any reason to fight the and went along with her partner to see the Warden for some information. Seeing the Warden's debt letters, Yagi started eating them, while Messhi asks for the favor. After learning that Team Habu's Nanashi sends herself letters as though they were sent by her parents, they used this to their advantage to blackmail the girl. When their plan failed due to Nanashi's reluctance to betray her new friend, Yagi was released and started beating her up, trying to get her to steal Paru's pendant. When they couldn't persuade Nanashi, the duo revealed that they had asked help with the Warden and she was only bait. Expecting Paru to arrive shortly after revealing their true plan, they were confused when Nantene showed up. As Yagi fought Nantene, Nanashi tried to help out, but with no avail. Yagi snatched Sally, Nantene's doll, away from her and threw the doll towards Messhi. When they made fun of Nanashi's and Nantene's "seriousness", Paru arrived behind them telling them not to laugh on her friends' "seriousness". Yagi then prepared to engage Paru, but was stopped again by Messhi, who only wanted to face Paru's attack so the war she was planning would proceed. Enraged that Paru managed to hit Messhi, Yagi finally understood the plan when Messhi revealed it's wholeness, all the while laughing at their new targets. Yagi and Messhi then returned to their cell block and reported to An'nin on their mission. They afterwards followed An'nin out to begin their war against Team Habu. Enter Nobunaga! As the two teams met, Team Mongoose was surprised to see only Paru and Peace from Team Habu, thinking that they are underestimating them, but later noticed the arrival of Habu's other members. Before they could even start exchanging blows though, their bracelets started blinking, after which the Director arrived announcing that she doesn't authorize their current fight. Back at their cell block, after Jovijovich expresses concern over the Director's decision, Yagi guarded her partner when Messhi laughed at Bunker's idea to try charging Team Habu again despite the risk of the bracelets going off. The Prison's Intention The next day, Habu and Mongoose were informed of a selection battle between the teams. Mongoose began to head for the designated arena after Miyu returned from meeting with Paru. Wandering Fist Watching Miyu's fight with Paru, Team Mongoose realized how strong Miyu was, with Messhi and Yagi wondering why the girl kept her strength hidden. When Miyu's status as Keita's murderer was revealed, they were surprised when An'nin reacted when Jovijovich taunted Bunker on the issue of what would've been the outcome if Miyu hadn't held back on her. After Miyu's relationship as the the Director's spy was revealed, Yagi said she would skewer and eat her if she tried to return, but still manages to calm Sudachi when she became hysteric on the issue. After Paru snapped mid-battle, Team Mongoose could only watch how the traitor was being beaten up. When Miyu was returned to them forcibly, they were ordered by An'nin to leave her alone, after which the Director revealed to them what awaits the losers of their fight and showed them some of the other prisoners who are being prepared to be transported to potential buyers. The Top's Resolution When Miyu returned to Mongoose's cell hall, Yagi and the rest of Team Mongoose stood against the Prison HOPE Warden when they were about to transport Miyu into a shipping container, accepting An'nin's declaration of Miyu being one of them. The Prison then brought a big meal for both Teams to feast on, with Messhi, Yagi, and Jovijovich the only ones eating on Mongoose, which annoyed Bunker. They were later surprised when Paru came to their cell hall to talk to An'nin. After the two leaders' talk, An'nin returned to Mongoose to declare that she'll win. When An'nin was shown to be gaining the upper hand, Messhi and the rest of Mongoose were cheering on to her. Decision! With Your Friends Team Mongoose's were shocked to see Paru turn the tables around when Habu's leader started to get back up and defeated An'nin, who was also surprised and was unable to fight back for a while. Messhi, unable to comprehend the situation, absentmindedly released Yagi's chain and reached for her partner's hand. Mongoose's despair was interrupted by Miyu's words towards An'nin, still believing their leader will protect them, but still unintentionally lost. With An'nin's loss, Team Mongoose were forcibly taken away to the group cell to be transferred on to a shipping container. In the group cell, Mongoose rested, waiting for what would happen to them. The next day, they were surprised to see Team Habu who rescued them out to form an alliance and retaliate against the prison. As they were about to rendezvous with Peace's group, they were blocked by prison guards along the way, but was surprised to see Nobunaga knocking one of the guards down with a stun baton. Motive After Nobunaga explained her plan to escape and bring Prison HOPE down they split into teams, with Yagi accompanying the Hacking Team with Messhi, Uruseeyo, Tetsuo, Bunker, and Nanashi. While Messhi downloaded the whole Prison's database and corrupting the main server, Uruseeyo, Tetsuo, and Bunker were holding the guards back. Ponkotsu Blues As Messhi was trying to access their host mainframe, the Director tried activating the girl's bracelet, which surprised the Hacking Team. Thankfully, the bracelet stopped after Messhi got through to the host mainframe. As Yagi and Messhi gave Nanashi the downloaded information drive, they then allowed themselves to be decoys after the other three guarding them were brought down. Messhi revealed to Nanashi that her role was simply to transport and safeguard the downloaded data to Paru. As they were being gassed out by the Warden, Yagi beat up one guard and Messhi gave his mask to Nanashi, then signaling her to run. As Paru, Peace, and Nanashi were leaving the prison compound, Yagi can be seen being put back into custody, handing Messhi her favorite glasses. Trivia *Yagi's actress, , is currently the only known member to appear in almost all canon seasons of Majisuka Gakuen, including the . Her only non-appearance would be in , which is a production exclusive to . Category:Characters Category:Prison HOPE inmate Category:Gang member